


Highway to Hell (or Triple MIA)

by InsertPotterThemedUsernameHere



Series: Supernatural Husbands [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Afghanistan, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dean Winchester Feels, Family, Feels, Heartache, M/M, Pansexual Character, Romance, Smart Dean, Smart Dean Winchester, Supernatural Husbands, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, War, dean winchester needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertPotterThemedUsernameHere/pseuds/InsertPotterThemedUsernameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men trying to do best by their families. Three men fighting for redemption. Three men on the path toward destruction... or the highway to Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> So after a long delay, here is the fourth installment of Supernatural Husbands. Thank you for your love and patience. 
> 
> There will be angst and tears that will not let up until the sixth installment, so you are warned now. If you want to wait it out until then, feel free. 
> 
> We are officially in Iron Man and Supernatural Season 1 universes. 
> 
> Hope you... Enjoy? Love, Insie
> 
> PS: 
> 
> Thank you to my dear friend Becca_Reyna for the birthday card she gave me that I had to share

##  _Highway to Hell_ (aka Triple MIA)

###  Chapter One, “Tony”

_Livin' easy, Lovin' free_

_Season ticket on a one way ride_

_Askin' nothin', Leave me be_

_Takin' everythin' in my stride_

**“Highway to Hell,” ACDC**

*** 

_“I’ll be back soon, Sunshine,” Tony said as he hugged Dean tightly. He then gave the other man a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, Dean tucked his head into Tony’s neck and sighed._

_“But why do you actually have to go there?” Dean whined. “It just seems too dangerous.”_

_“Dangerous – this coming from the man who’s fought werewolves and demons?” Tony teased._

_Dean said nothing, just tightened his hold on the other man._

_“Babe, you know why,” Tony replied gently, rubbing his cheek in the other man’s hair. “Once they sign on to Jericho, I’ll have enough political capital to trade for cleaning your records up. You’ll be free – We’ll be free to do as we please. I’m doing this for us, Sunshine. Two weeks time, I’ll take you out and show you off to the world.”_

_Dean gave one last squeeze then pulled away._

_"Promise?” Dean asked._

_“Promise,” Tony said, then took Dean’s hands and spun him around then bringing him into a low dip, where Dean was promptly kissed. “It’s a date! We’ll go dancing!”_

_Dean laughed and allowed himself to hope that finally all of their plans would come to fruition. Two weeks, and he will have everything he ever wanted: open and out with Tony Stark_.

_“I love you.”_

_“Love you, too, Sunshine.”_

*Two Weeks Later*

Dean woke up and groaned. His head ached like mad and his mouth was full of cotton. He reached to the other side of the bed to find it cold.

“JARVIS, where’s Tony?” Dean mumbled, as he struggled to sit up and open bleary eyes.

“Sir’s location is still unknown, though assumed to be Afghanistan, Dean,” JARVIS replied gently, or as gently as an AI could.

Fuck.

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he leaned quickly over the side of the bed to find a trashcan to throw up in. After retching his guts out, he flopped back into bed and curled into Tony’s pillow.

This can’t be happening. How can this be happening? Tony was supposed to be _safe_. He was supposed to be _home_. They were supposed to be going out to celebrate tonight, their first date out in the public. Yet all those supposed tos were up in smoke, and Dean was alone and Tony was MIA.

They had no idea whether the man was alive or dead, but the military were hedging on alive as given Tony Stark’s celebrity, his death or execution would have been well publicized. Stark Industries, particularly Obadiah Stane, believed that Tony was dead and were trying to maneuver to take control of the company away from the missing man. Thankfully, Pepper was handling that with ease and assured Dean that without a body, it would take seven years before Tony was declared dead. Not that it gave any assurance to Dean, speaking of Tony in terms of his corpse.

It was all Dean's fault. He should have known better than to make Tony promise. Should have known better than to think he could have something good. Should have known better than to hope. 

Tony went to fucking Afghanistan of all places for Dean, so they could be together despite Dean’s past. If it wasn’t for Dean, then Tony would be happy, home, and _safe_.

Dean wiped the tears from his face, leaned over and grabbed the bucket, and spat the new bile that had risen out of his mouth.

There was only one good thing that Dean learned from all of this. He could drink until he forgot Tony was missing and probably dead somewhere, never to return to Dean again. The problem was when he eventually sobered and remembered.

Dean stumbled out of bed and made his way to the liquor cabinet.

Well, one way to solve that problem.

***

“Helllllo?”

“No word, then, Dean?”

“Heyyy, Dad. Nope! Nada.”

“Dean, I know this is hard, but you can’t just drink yourself to death.”

“HA! Tha’s the pot callin’ kitty black, dontcha think?”

“Dean, that’s how I know this doesn’t work.”

“It does work! Worked las’ night! Forgot til this morn and JARV ‘minded me. Fuck you, JARVIS! FUCK YOU! FUCK – ”

“Dean, stop yelling at a machine.”

“I’LL DO WHA’ I WAN’! FUCK -”

“Dean, stop now!”

[pause]

“Yessir.”

“Maybe you should come out with me for a little bit, get your mind off it. I’ve got some pretty big things going on –”

“NO! Mean – no sir. Gotta stay here. Wait fer Tony ta come back.”

“Dean, what if he’s not –”

“Nope! Gotta wait. Tony won’t like it if ‘m out hunting. Break up. Nope. Stayin’ here.”

“OK, Dean, OK. Understood. But know, you always got a place with me, son. Talk to you soon.”

“Kay Dad. Luff you.”

[Sigh]

“Love you too, son.”


	2. John

###  Chapter Two, “John”

_No stop signs, Speed limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, Gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me around_

_Hey satan, Payin' my dues_

**“Highway to Hell,” ACDC**

*** 

“Winchester. You know what to do.”

*beep*

“Hey, Dad, it’s Dean. Pepper finally flushed all the alcohol down the sink, and I’ve been sober for a few days. Still no news. Call me when you can.”

***

“Winchester. You know what to do.”

*beep*

“Hey Dad, it’s been a two weeks. Look, I’m sorry I was so wasted last time. Still no word. Call me back.

***

“Winchester. You know what to do.”

*beep*

“Dad, it’s three weeks now. What’s going on? Call me.”

*** 

“This is Dean, leave a message.”

*beep*

“Dean, something big is starting to happen. I think it’s [crackle] I need to [crackle] Be very careful, Dean. We’re all in danger.” [1] 

***

“The number you have dialed has been disconnected.”

[Dean hangs up.]

“Fuck. JARVIS?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Where was my dad’s last location recorded?”

“John Winchester’s tablet was last in Jericho, California three weeks ago.”

“You’re kidding!?”

“I do not kid, Dean.”

“Look, I don’t need your sass – what is the likelihood that the missile Tony built and the location Dad went missing from are both called Jericho?

“Given the current information I have collected, correlations between the two events seem to be one of coincidence.”

“Can you track him down any other way?”

“The last call made to your number was made by a burner cell phone bought in Paris, Texas five months ago. The call was too brief to be tracked to any particular place other than northern California.”

[Pause]

“Dean?”

“JARVIS, I need to make a recording.”

“Ready to record, in 3, 2, 1.”

“Hey Babe, I’m wishing with everything that I have that you are watching this...” 

***

“You can’t just leave!” Pepper exclaimed, grabbing hold of one of the straps of Dean’s duffle.

“I have to – let go!” Dean snapped and tugged his duffle away from Pepper, causing the woman to stumble. He caught her, and then sighed and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. “What would you have me do? My Dad left a message saying we’re in danger, and now he’s missing! I have to go and find him.”

“Why can’t you send someone else?” Pepper asked, folding her arms. “You know what will happen when Tony returns.”

“If, he returns,” Dean corrected. “There is no guarantee that he’s alive. The likelihood is that he’s dead. I can’t do anything about that. I can’t go to Afghanistan and find him, dead or alive. But, I can go upstate to find Dad.”

“If you hunt again, Tony can’t be with you,” Pepper threatened. “You know that right? The only shot we had at getting your records cleared was with both him gaining enough leverage and your years of non-activity. You hunt and get charged with God knows what crimes, your record is tainted again and the deal is off –”

“Look, I get it,” Dean interrupted. “But that’s a pipe dream. I have to be realistic. I can’t just wait here, hoping for something that won’t come true, when I could be out there finding my dad.”

“You really think Tony’s dead, don’t you?” Pepper accused, tears welling in her eyes. 

“What I think is that it’s been over a month, Pep,” Dean said, unable to keep the emotion out of his voice. “And now, the two most important people in my life are missing. And I have a shot at saving one of them. I have to go.”

“Then go,” Pepper screamed behind him as Dean walked away. “But know, when he comes back, this will devastate him. That you doubted him. That you left. He’ll come back, thinking you’ll be welcoming him with open arms. Instead, he’ll be alone. Abandoned. Again. What will you think then?”

Dean paused at the doorway.

“I’ll think, thank God he’s alive to feel all of that,” he said, unable to look at Pepper. “And that it will prove that he deserves someone better than me, without so much baggage.”

And with that, Dean left Malibu and drove to Jericho, California, making a stop along the way.

If he had to get back in the game, so did Palm Tree.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The actual message John left Dean in SPN1.1.
> 
> I know, surprising - a quick update. Hope it meets expectations. 
> 
> One more chappie left, but you already have a spoiler who's the third to go MIA. Here we'll leave Dean's POV and switch to Tony's.
> 
> Again, love all your comments - keeps me going! Love, Insie


	3. Dean

###  Chapter Three, “Dean”

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_Don't stop me_

**“Highway to Hell,” ACDC**

***

“Tony, I’m so sorry.”

Tony couldn’t even look at Pepper’s eyes, just stared out the car windows and watched the world pass by.

“Just take me home, Pep. I’ll do the press conference later.”

There has to be a mistake. Dean couldn’t be gone. 

***

But he was.

There were still bits and pieces of him around: some shirts, his tools, and his knick-knacks. Everything else was missing, including Baby.

Even in his worst nightmares during his time in that shithole cave in Afghanistan, it never occurred to him that Dean wouldn’t be here when he escaped. Getting back to Dean and their life was one of the things that got him through the waterboarding and other tortures, got him through the arduous measures to create the Iron Man.

How could this happen?

Upon entering his workshop, Tony discovered all his bots silent. Even Dum-E, who usually greeted him at the door was in a corner, mute and still.

“What’s wrong with the bots, JARVIS?” Tony asked, walking over to them.

“I took the liberty to let them ‘sleep’, Sir, so you could adjust to being back without their excitement,” JARVIS responded. “They have missed you greatly, especially DUM-E. Also, I thought you would want to be alone at this moment. Dean left a message for you, before leaving. I would advise that you watch it.”

“Let it rip, JARVIS,” Tony said, sitting on his workbench to watch the monitor.

Dean appeared on the screen looking haggard and eyes red-rimmed.

God, Dean.

_“Hey Babe, I’m wishing with everything that I have that you are watching this, but honestly I don’t have much hope. It’s been over a month with no word, and I figure if you were alive they would have said something by now. But what do I know? If you’re watching this, then I’m sorry I didn’t believe, and I hope one day you’ll forgive me, even if I don’t deserve it._

_“Pepper probably already told you that I was leaving to find Dad – he’s been missing for almost as long as you have, and I have an actual chance of finding him. His last location was California, Jericho to be exact.”_

Jericho?! What the ever living fuck?

_“And I know you and know what you’re thinking. JARVIS said there probably wasn’t a connection between you going missing with the Jericho missiles and Dad going missing in Jericho, California, but my gut is saying there is a connection. After he’d been missing for three weeks, Dad left a voicemail saying that something big was happening and that we were all in danger._

_“That’s why I’m leaving, Tony. I actually have a chance to find him.”_

“But not me,” Tony responded, bitterness for the first time flooding through him.

_“And if we’re in danger, then I need to get back in the game. I can’t just sit here in luxury while those I love are in danger. And if I’m in danger as well, then I can’t stay here and possibly bring it upon you and all you built.”_

“What we built!” Tony yelled at the screen, standing so quickly, he almost stumbled.

_“I – I thought I could run away from it. Stay here with you and only work from afar. But it’s just not possible. I have to do my part. It was selfish of me to think I could have all I dreamed and not hurt other people. Not hurt you.”_

The Dean on the screen began to cry, looking much younger than his 26 years. Suddenly Tony was reminded of the awful day he kicked the Dean out of his lab because Tony could not believe the supernatural existed. All the hurt Tony felt transformed into a different kind of heartache as his chest clenched painfully. Oh, Dean!

_“I – I’m so sorry, Tony. You went to Afghanistan because of me. You were probably tortured and – and killed, because of me. To try and clean up my mess of a life. I – I’m so sorry!”_

“It’s not you’re fault,” Tony whispered. “It’s mine.”

_“If you’re alive and watching this now – then the best thing you can do is let me go.”_

“No!” Tony exclaimed.

_“I’m not good for you.”_

“You’re the best thing about me!” Tony cried.

_“All I’ll do is hurt your reputation and bring down whatever danger is coming._

_“Don’t stop me. Don’t contact me. Don’t monitor me. I’m taking JARVIS out of Baby, and my Westchester Security responsibilities should switch to Bobby.  If I get caught, I don’t want anyone knowing you ever knew me, no connections between the two of us.”_

“Please,” Tony whispered, putting his fingers to the screen.

_“Just know that I love you so much, Tony. But love isn’t enough. I’m not good for you. You deserve someone so much better, even if it doesn’t seem that way now. Please respect my wishes. Don’t follow me. Please._

_“Goodbye, Tony.”_

Tony just stared at the blank screen, unable to process what had just happened. He looked around at his lonely workshop and finally let himself cry – the first time since his capture and rescue. Why was this happening? They had so many plans for their own happily ever after where both of them would be free of danger and could live as they pleased. Tony was such fool to think it could be.

Tony was a lot of things.

Merchant of Death, a moniker he had ignored in the past with his patriotic and capitalistic blinders, now stung him to the core. Weapons he created were out there destroying innocent people’s lives. Yinsen’s family and so, so many others. 

Hiccupping and calming his breaths, he slowly was able to quell his sobs. Once his eyes were clear, he stared at the hunk of metal in his chest. Now, Tony knew the truth.

He was the one who didn’t deserve Dean.

Dean was one of the most selfless human beings on the planet. He sacrificed so much in his life for others, both family and strangers. Of course he was sacrifice his life with Tony – a life he had no idea would be returning – if it meant that he could save his missing father. It’s the kind of man he was. Tony and his company on the other hand were on a different path. Capitalistic and war mongering – Tony remembered vividly after 9/11 when Obi was pleased and predicted business would boom. And it did: money rolled in as the bombs rolled out. How much blood soaked the money in his bank accounts? How many more innocent people would be killed using guns that bore his name?

But, he can’t bring back the dead, but he has the power to prevent more people from dying. 

“Sir, Miss Potts is requesting you come out of the lab and do the press conference,” JARVIS announced, interrupting Tony’s musings. “She says she can only hold off the media so long, since you’ve been gone for more than it would take to get a burger.”

“Tell her I’ll be out in just a minute,” Tony said, taking out his phone and starting to type a list out. “JARVIS, I’m making a list of items that I need to arrive by tomorrow. Doesn’t matter the cost. And by the time I get back, I want the bots all up and running.”

“Yes, Sir,” the AI responded. “And, Sir? When Dean attempted to remove me from his vehicle, he was only partially successful.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, heart fluttering.

“Communications are disabled, but I am still able to track his location, albeit delayed, and have been doing so anticipating your return,” JARVIS replied and suddenly a map of the United States was put on the screen, with dots and lines that had to be tracking Dean’s movement. “He is not using the hunting tablet, but I was still able to cross reference crime reports to his activities.”

Tony looked at the map, tempted to dive deep into its contents to track Dean and bring him home. But that would be selfish.

“JARVIS, put that away,” Tony ordered, and the map disappeared. “Continue to track Dean, but don’t update me unless he seems to be in serious danger. All of the responsibility for the Westchester Security production will be given to Pepper, so don’t update me on that either. I’m going to need to be careful if I’m going to keep that running with what I have in mind going forward.”

“What is that, Sir?” JARVIS asked.

“Halting Stark Industries production of weapons,” Tony replied, finishing the list and putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Sir, the list you sent me would include items used in weapons,” JARVIS stated, in his usual question without a question mark way.

“Well, that’s for a little side project,” Tony said, an honest smirk forming on his lips.

Tony Stark would become the man who deserved Dean Winchester, or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this installment! Hope it met expectations and all y'all are having feels (I know I am). Next fic will be a oneshot and then the one after is a multichapter. I know so many of you are asking about Sam and Cas. Yes, they're back in the game - but we won't see them until the multichapter. 
> 
> We haven't done a poll in a while, so why don't we?  
> In the multichapter, I have the opportunity to do one chapter from the POV of not Dean or Tony. Who would you like the POV from? And let me know why you want to see it as well.  
> -Sam Winchester  
> -Agent Phil Coulson  
> -Natasha Romanov  
> -JARVIS  
> -Nick Fury
> 
> No promises on when updates will be, but I'll do my best. Remember, comments keep me coming back to blank Word docs and poke me into typing words.
> 
> See you next time in "Ain’t No Sunshine, Just a Bad Moon Rising".
> 
> Love you all,   
> Insie


End file.
